


The doctor and Kat

by doctorwood



Category: Doctor Who, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwood/pseuds/doctorwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor meets a lonely girl and takes her away with him. They meet the les amis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. beginning

The doctor stepped outside of the tardis. This was his fist trip outside of the tardis since he had lost the ponds. He was in earth 2014 he looked around at the gloomy weather. "London? He said. Is it London? No Whales? No it dosent taste right..." he walked around. He had set the tardis on random setting. Because he liked to think the tardis knew where was best for him to go. He was hoping he would bump into a friend. Maybe Jack or River, he had a different face so he could meet rose. But he didn't see anybody familiar. All he could see was a dark city late at night. "I've got it! It's Paris, late August!" he walked around more. He saw nothing exciting. Just some drunk people, and a few gang's. He looked around and saw a dance club. He hesitated before saying. "what the hell... Maybe I'll run into Jack afterall.." straight as he walked in he saw two people making out dancing. He straightend his bowtie. "Geronimo!" he tried to test out his dance move he called the drunk giraffe. However it didn't seem to interesting on any of the young girls or boys opinions. He felt a hand on hid shoulder. He turned around to see a beautiful young girl who had hair the size of rivers and was wearing the most slutty clothing possible.  
"ey mate, you wana go somewhere a lit'l more private?" he asked putting her hand lightly on his cock. He breathed in shocked and slightly embarrassed. "no... I barley even kn-"  
She cut him off by passionately kissing him. His arms flapped around dramatically, before he started to kiss her back. She broke away and lead him to the toilets. Once they were finished getting dressed she leaft a moment later she leaned back into the room where the doctor was scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I'm aleecha by the way." she greeted herself.  
"hiya" he said as sup Ryanhe left. He realized that he had enough fun for the night, and was walking back to the tardis when he heard crying. In most people's cases late at night crying is p best to let the person deal with it by themselves. Not with the doctor though. He followed the crying and stoped at a bridge where he saw a young girl with a photograph in her hand. "are you alright?" he asked the girl. She turned around. She was pretty young. She was wearing a leather jacket, and had long red hair town to her waist. She was crying. He mascara was smeared. And she was beautiful. "yeah." she said whipping hertears away with her sleeve. "why do you care anyway?" she asked  
"because I do! Is there anything wrong with that?" he answered handing her a tissue. She took it gratefully and blew her nose. "no, no. It's just... I haven't met anybody kind in a very long time"  
"is that your boyfriend?" he asked looking at the photograph "did he dump you?"  
She looked up at him "no he died actually." she moved a hair out of her face. He frowned "I'm so sorry."  
"s'not your fault." he stated  
"yeah, but I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm truly very sorry." she didn't answer. "what's your name?" he asked "Kat."  
"nice to meet you Kat, I'm the doctor."  
She laughed  
"what sort of a name is that?"  
"it's nice name."  
"that's a shit name!"  
"no it isn't, it's amazing. It means healer and wise man."  
"no, it means dickhead because he thinks he is better then everyone."  
"suppose your right. It is a bit of a shit name. But use what your born with.  
"you mean your patents called you doctor?" Kat asked  
"yeah."  
"reminds me of a book my mum told me to read because one of my ancestors wrote it. It was pretty terrible and made no sense whatsoever."  
"yeah sounds dull."  
"can I ask you somthing?" Kat asked  
"sure."  
"how did you now I speak english?"  
The doctor looked up thinking he had been speaking French the whole time.  
"lucky guess I suppose."  
"right." she didn't believe him but it wasn't somthing worth asking.  
"why do you live here?" the doctor asked Kat. "my dad's job. It's rubbish"  
He laughed. "how old are you?"  
"seventeen." she answered "how about you mister doctor?" she asked  
"1500." he answered.  
she laughed  
"your such a liar!" She said hitting him on the arm. "I'm seriously not lying."  
They laughed for a few minutes before they stoped. "why are you so sad?" he softly asked. "I lost everyone. My boyfriend died... And then I moved away. I don't have any friends. I'm alone."  
"Kat?"  
"yes doctor?" she said.  
"would you like to travel with me?"  
Kat stated up at him  
"where?" she asked "wherever you like." "I haven't got any money."  
"Money dosent matter. All that matters is that you want to travel."  
"then do you want to take me with you?" Kat asked  
The doctor smiled "follow me!"  
He took her hand and ran with her.  
"what the hell is that?" she asked him.  
"it's where we travel." he said  
"it's tiny!" She laughed.  
"oh is it though?" he asked.  
"Ern yeah I'm pretty sure." He snapped his fingers.  
"go inside!" he told her.  
"your not going to kidnap me right?"  
She asked "just go inside."  
She opened the doors  
"oh my god!" She yelled. She walked out of the tardis and hit him on the shoulder "oh my god!"  
The doctor laughed  
"I know."  
"what is it?" she asked  
"it's called the tardis. It can go anywhere in time and space... AND ITS MINE!"  
"you answer me this Kat... Where do you wana go?"  
"1838 french revolution."  
Kat said. The doctor pulled a few levers "okay then! We are off."


	2. the muissain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and the doctor meet the les amis d'abc

The tardis landed, and Kat stepped outside of the doors. Kat was wearing a grey dress with a leather belt tied around her small waist. She looked very poor which in this scenario she was supposed to look like. The doctor was still wearing his bowtie and tweed. "do you still not believe me?"  
He asked. "woah... Really wow!" Kat smiled "we're here! I mean we are actually properly here! But wait, I hear people speaking English. Are you for real or are you bullshiting me? Are we in epcot?"   
"nope! It's the tardis it automatically changes everyone to speaking English for us... And everyone passing by us thinks we are speaking French!"  
The doctor said, Kat laughed   
"told ya I was good. Now did you say anything about the barricade?"  
The doctor and Kat walked up to a bar labeled 'the muissain'   
Kat smiled delighted watching a group of twenty year old boy's taking about a revelation. "oh my god! We found them! We actually found them." the boys looked up and stoped fighting.  
"who the hell are you?"  
The doctor looked up at them and cleared his throat.   
"hello! I'm the doctor and this is my companion Am- Kat!" Kat looked up at   
Him surprised he almost forgot her name. "we're here for the revaluation!" the doctor laughed  
"alright.. Doctor I'm enjolras." He pointed to a boy who was stood next to him with blond hair. "that's comberferre. This is Courferach.." he said pointing to an Irish boy with currly hair and green eyes. "next to him is Jehan. Then that's Joly Bossuet and Musichetta. The one in the strange clothing is Jehan. And the two who are sleeping are called Fuilly and Barhole. The drunk in the back is Grantaire." he said pointing at a curly haired blue eyed drunk boy with a bottle of wine in his hands   
"at your services Apollo!" enjolras glared at him. "take a seat." comberferre said motining to a table. Kat sat down inbetween Barhole and Grantaire. The doctor was talking ecstaticly with enjolras and Grantaire whispered to kat  
"by the gods, if you dint mind me saying your friend dresses stranger the Jehan!" Kat smirked looking at her friend in a bowtie.   
"awh I know... But you shouldn't tell him that." Grantaire laughed  
"don't worry madem I won't... You are very beautiful woman."  
He said staring into her eyes.  
"and you are a very attractive man. At this point the doctor leaned over making a annoyed face. "Oh please not the flirting! I refuse to have flirting companions!"


End file.
